I know you want a piece of me
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Kenny decide buscar una nueva persona a quien molestar, alguien que no vaya a ceder tan fácilmente por el. Oneshot. McTucker. Dedicado a Sakuyachan15, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


_**Buenas...**_n_n

Este oneshot esta dedicado a **Sakuyachan15** por que es su cumpleaños.  
Últimamente el crack me ha consumido demasiado *0* y ya no pienso con coherencia. Ademas... deberia estar subiendo esto el lunes, pero estoy tan llena de tarea que quise terminar esto lo ante posible. u_u

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece.  
**Canción: Piece of Me - Britney Spears. **_o_0_

* * *

**I Know You want a Piece of me**

— Dicen que las personas _frías_ son las más difíciles de seducir…

Kenny tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y volteo a mirar a su amiga, Bebe Stevens hizo una mirada divertida al ojiazul mientras levantaba la botella de alcohol que estaba a su costado y daba un trago.

I'm Miss American dream _since I was seventeen_

— ¿Lo has intentado antes? — quiso saber McCormick arqueando una ceja.

— Si, ¿Por qué no? — Respondió sin mucha importancia la rubia alzando los hombros — Solo requiere de tiempo y paciencia…

Esa fue la noche en que Kenneth McCormick decidió abrir sus ojos e ir en busca de una persona así de complicada, ya estaba cansado de jugadas fáciles y aseguradas. Necesitaba un reto.

Una nueva presa para luego sentir la satisfacción de verlo caer a sus rodillas muerto de amor por el como todas las personas con quienes habia estado antes.

I'm miss bad media **karma** another day another **drama**

Hasta que apareció frente suyo…

Craig "vuelves-a-mirarme-y-te-volare-los-dientes" Tucker se encontraba conversando con unas chicas de su misma clase…

… si _conversar _es a lo que uno se refiere como "ponerse los audífonos en frente de las personas, ignorándolas olímpicamente mientras que ellas solo siguen hablando sin saber que a nadie les importaba lo que decían."

El rubio de parka naranja miro la escena y su característico pensamiento pervertido apareció, haciéndolo caer en algo muy divertido; con una típica sonrisa en la cara se acerco a paso flojo hacia las tres personas del fondo.

I'm Misses lifestyles of the rich and famous

_**You wanna piece of me?**_

— Entonces… ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el cine un día de estos? — pregunto una de las chicas mientras buscaba llamar la atención del pelinegro, quien solo miraba su celular con ocio — podríamos…

Las palabras de la chica perdieron volumen cuando vio a cierto rubio de mala reputación aparecer detrás de Tucker y pasar sus brazos lentamente alrededor de la delgada cintura del pelinegro que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, aquello parecía más que un simple abrazo de "conocidos".

— _Aww_, eso seria genial… pero este chico no se comparte con facilidad, primero tendrían que pedirme permiso. — bromeo McCormick mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Craig, quien reacciono unos segundos después y volteo a mirar al ojiazul — ¿o no Craig?

I'm Misses extra, extra this just in

_**You wanna piece of me?**_

— Suéltame. — dijo el pelinegro con voz seca. Kenny solo sonrio más y cuando levanto la vista descubrió que las dos chicas ya se encontraban alejándose del ellos, mirando por encima del hombro a los dos adolescentes con expresiones avergonzadas.

— ¡Pero _Craiiig_! — Dramatizo el ojiazul abrazando más fuerte al otro chico — ¡si actúas de esta forma desde el inicio, nuestra relación no tendrá un futuro asegurado!

— ¿Qué mierda hablas McCormick? — pregunto Tucker enojado mientras empujaba al pervertido y fruncía el seño, una actitud algo nerviosa no habitual en el.

— Oh, ¿no te lo habia avisado antes mi hermoso conejillo de indias? — dijo el rubio mientras ladeaba la cabeza y dejaba ver una sonrisa brillante, como adoraba ponerle apodos a ese chico para ver esa expresión de fastidio.

Craig no quiso seguir escuchando lo que le diría y empezo a caminar, en un intento de ignorarlo como siempre habia hecho, con el y con todas las demás personas de ese pueblo en el que llevaba 16 años de su casi monótona vida… y habría funcionado de no ser por que McCormick lo alcanzo rapidamente pasando un brazo por su cuello y jalándolo a su cuerpo de nuevo.

_I'm_ **Misses you wanna piece of me **tryin'a pissin' me off

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡No te emociones tanto Tucker que te faltara aire! — Dijo sarcástico el ojiazul mientras le quitaba los audífonos al pelinegro de un tirón — escúchame bien… de ahora en adelante eres solamente mio, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Ah si?

— Si, es más, creo que marcare mi territorio ahora mismo…

— ¿Vas a orinarm…?

Y sin dar ni siquiera un aviso, el inmortal beso al pelinegro con destreza mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos, Craig abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que, a diferencia de todas las bromas anteriores que el rubio le habia hecho, las cuales habia tratado de ignorar como si no le importaran, esta definitivamente habría sobrepasado el limite.

Los labios llenos de experiencia del chico de parka dejaron a Tucker en blanco, quien trato de mantener la cabeza puesta y no responder al beso que lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Kenny no pudo profundizar el beso, porque 10 segundos después que sus labios habian hecho contacto con los de Tucker, una especie de puñetazo le cayó en la cara, haciéndolo separarse y caer al suelo de la forma más ridícula que nunca creyó le pasaría.

Now are you sure you wanna piece of me?

_You wanna piece of me?_

— Maldición… ¡sabes que no me alcanza para comprar ni bolsitas de hielo y aun asi me golpeas? — grito el ojiazul fingiendo indignarse.

— ¿Q-que carajo fue eso? — fue lo único que murmuro Tucker mientras se frotaba la boca con la manga de su casaca azul y lo miraba atónito.

— Un beso. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro para confirmarlo de nuevo? — pregunto el inmortal levantándose del suelo, frotándose el futuro moretón que estaría en su ojo, nada nuevo.

— Vuelve a hacerlo y te matare… — amenazo el pelinegro tratando de regresar a su habitual actitud apática.

— No tengo problema con eso. — fue la reacción indiferente de Kenny, quien se encontraba extrañamente feliz por lo acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos — ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes dejarme asi solo con un beso de menos de un minuto!

— ¡Púdrete McCormick! — le grito Craig sacándole el dedo medio y alejándose de allí rapidamente con las mejillas de un color rosa pálido, casi invisible, dejando solo al ojiazul.

— ¡Yo tambien te amo! — Le regreso el cumplido el rubio con esa sonrisa llena de egocentrismo — ¡pero si ahora quieres un pedazo de mi tendrás que ganártelo mejor!

Egocentrismo. Una de las cualidades de Kenneth McCormick, derrochaba auto confianza en cualquier momento con cualquiera y quien quiera. Y si, ese pelinegro de mirada seria no seria la excepción.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

Lo intente... (-w-)/

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuya!** *_sparkle sparkle_*

_... Me canse de hablar en frances... y soy tan peruana, que les hablare en el poco quechua que se. -.-_

_**¡tupananchikkama!** (!) o.ó_

_**Mely - Mad Hatter **_


End file.
